winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Filip
Prince Philip on the planet Lynphea, current teacher at Alpha College and a former student of Alfea. It Fairymen Guardian of Nature, Guardian of Infinite Ocean and Guardian of Legendarium World. General Information *'Name: '''Filip *'Nicknames/alias: Fill *'Age: '''16 *'Birthday: 'November *'Occupation: 'Teacher *'Origin: 'Lynpea *'Fairy Sign: 'Dragon *'Weapon Speciality: ' *'Likes: 'Purple Color *'Dislikes: 'Big Spiders *'Dream: 'Be a Techer *'Appearance: 'Blond Hair *'Personality: 'Stubbornness *'Love Interest: ' - *'Family: 'King *'Best friend(s): Dan *'Affiliation(s):' Alfea Students / Alpha College Teachers *'''Theme Songs: '''Cascada - Everytime We Touch Personality His character is quiet, though sometimes a little explosive. His dream in life is to teach young fairies and witches. Currently teaches magic school Alpha College, which he founded together with his five friends. As a student at Alfea was always careful to the fact that it never enjoyed some subjects. Over time friends with Dan, who became his best friend, Tech, Ammy, Melody and Moni. When he close end of the third year at Alfea, and gradually all his friends get Enchantix and only he. On graduation holidays when students had the last opportunity to achieve Enchantix, traveled on Lynphea where saved with your friends Lynphea Bloom. After graduate test him and his friends approached director Faragonda and offered them assistance in get new power Sirenix. When its acquisition can be better Sirenix wings to swim underwater, and can open the gate and enter the Infinite Ocean, which must protect. Filip and his friend finished Sirenix Quest and got Sirenix. Filip, Moni, Dany, Ammy, Tech and Melody become directors of the new magical school for Fairies and Fairies Men - Alpha College. The way they cross Icy, Darcy and Stormy, which authorizes Cloudtower. They have on their side Selina powerful witches that protects powerful book - Legendarium. The book is a gateway to a world with all the mythical creatures. Selina each of them can cause a great cause this chaos. The only ones who can stop Selina and Witches are Fairies. If they succeed, forever locked Legendarium! Movies |-|Winx Club: The Lynphea Bloom= Philip and his friends issued Lynphea where he wants to get Enchantix , because all his friends already have it . But the way they cross Witches of Cloudtower - Icy , Darcy and Stormy , who disguises herself as a fairy and two maids . Issabella ( Icy ) and nymphs ( Moni , Dan , Ammy , Tech and Melody ) except Filipa (which still does not Enchantix ) are issued on the feast of the first flowers of spring . Those using Fairy Dust help Lynphea Bloom bloom , but it defeats Icy them from friends. Those Bloom freeze to death and let it freeze to death and the whole Lynphea . The fight is finally added Flip , who with all his might to defeat Witches . His attack but turn on him and shoots him in the electric discharge . Because he published his sacrifice for residents Lynphea obtained using a Enchantix Fairy Dust resume Bloom and Lynphea spring begins . Wings of the Queen of Lynphea get your spring form and queen used to Witches attack that removes their ability. Witches are trapped in the water prison. Clients then receive and become Guardian Fairies and fairimen. Fairy Forms |-|Enchantix= Filip won Enchantix on his home planet, where Lynphea Bloom rescued and the whole empire, including the population. With the Enchantix he opened the Fairy Dust, and Minimization. |-|Sirenix= Filip and his friends meet Sirenix Quest and find the source Sirenixu and thus meet the latest puzzle. Guardian of Sirenix Omnia gives Philip and his friends Sirenix force them to open the Infinite Ocean. Category:Fairies Men